Moonlight Shadow 'English'
by YuKanda
Summary: In the intimacy of the night anything can happen, especially when a lover takes into his head the idea of paying a surprise visit to his beloved one. AU, LAVIYUU


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own D. Gray-man, UNFORTUNATELY. Because if it was otherwise... Lavi would have been together with Kanda from a VERY LONG TIME! **

**WARNING: YAOI hints - if you don't know what this word means, or if you don't like boy/boy relationship this story is not for you, don't say I didn't tell you! You know the song, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**First things first, so, Happy Birthday Kanda!  
**

And now, sorry if this year my birthday present will be just this, a very short flash-fic^^"

I wanted to update my other stories, but actually I don't feel like writing, my life's a mess and I can't keep up with anything.

Because of this, I am also deeply sorry for it's totally unbetaed. I translated it as a last minute thing, so no time to ask for beta... I will do it as soon as I can, sorry if you'll find errors.

* * *

**.  
**

**Moonlight Shadow**

**.  
**

A sky studded with stars, interwoven with shreds of clouds, hold a wake over the earth beneath him; pale host of this sky, a skittish moon watch bored the nocturnal landscape. Her white light darts through the hardly sulky blanket surrounding her, flooding here and there with ethereal beams, as she was a lighthouse, ready to lead the castaways through the darkness of the storm.

A warm wind stirs the treetops, rustling their leaves, following the rhythm of an invisible melody, eerie soundtrack of this lonely evening. If her waxen face could yawn, she would bulge those craters which people considered as her eyes and open the valley, usually mistaken for a mouth, wide.

However, that boredom was short-lived: her rays illuminated a young man whom, furtively, was approaching through the brush to the window of a nearby house, glancing longingly at the balcony.

_Cripes_, thought the moon, _is the umpteenth serenade expecting me__? Let me see it properly, at least!_

So, she pointed a beam of her albescent light at the house, grinning when the inside of the targeted room brightened.

- Oh, but, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? - Was suddenly heard through the silence of the night. - It is the East and Yuu-chan is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the...

The young man, whose red hair flooded with moonlight shone like flames, had moved just below the balcony and started to recite.

Among all the serenades, that damned old story he had to choose! Now he would have compared her to who knows what dull silly woman, telling to the poor fool that she was prettier than her!

The window opened suddenly and someone very angry appeared through it, leaning down on the balustrade and gesturing angrily. The moon's eyes popped; indeed, this maiden was incredibly beautiful, with long black hair that fell free on her shoulders, perfect and graceful features, although contracted in an annoyed expression, proud bearing and slender body.

- Lavi! Fuck, you nasty idiot, lower your voice, you'll wake Tiedoll up! - Roared the... male youth.

Beaten by a man, no less. Rough and rude, what's more.

- ...whiten envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, 'cause Yuu are beautiful, far more beautiful than she! - There, he had said it, despite his lover absolutely didn't want him to.

- Will you ever shut that big trap of yours? - Hissed the young man on the balcony, keeping his voice low but leaving intact the lethal tone, as he worriedly looked behind him.

- C'mon, Yuu, play along for once! - The other replied, pulling out a rope from under his jacket. - I want it to be Yuu to shut me up, y'know. - He added with a mischievous grin, throwing the hooked end to his love, and, the black patch covering his right eye settled, he began the climbing.

Finally stepping over the railing, Lavi suffocated Yuu's protests with a passionate kiss, leading him up to the bed on which the both of them lay down.

The next moment they were gripped to each other, even before completely removing all clothing, white moonlight caressing their glued together bodies, and impatient fingers clawing at the skin and sheets in the impetus of this so passionate love-making.


End file.
